Scarlett Secrets II
by StardustChaser2012
Summary: After escaping the Gallows at Port Royal, Scarlett finds herself hiding in the Blacksmith's. When Will's wedding is interrupted and an old enemy re-appears, Scarlett decides to return to her old ways. When a scheme goes wrong she is offered her ship and crew, for a price. Will she stay loyal to her Sparrow or will the temptation of power consume her? (Sequel to Scarlett Secrets)
1. Chapter 1: Port Royal

**HI! Here begins Scarlett Secrets II**

**READING SCARLETT SECRETS IS VITAL TO THIS STORY! PLEASE READ BEFORE THIS ONE!**

**All people in the right place, enjoy! :)**

**-StardustChaser2012**

* * *

_A spark of realisation seemed to strike Jack and he stepped closer again, 'Scarlett?'_

'_Jack?' she exclaimed, clearly shocked at seeing the man again, last time she had saw him was soon before the disaster that ruined her life. Recognising her old friend she exhaled deeply and threw her head back to the sand. _

_She groaned, 'Great'_

Xx

_Jack appeared from behind; 'we need to change the heading, two moves west' Scarlett jumped and removed her hands, like a child caught by its parent. 'You do it'_

_Their lips collided in a romantic display of built up passion._

Xx

_She stood panting at the door, unable to understand the situation as Jack glared at her and said with a furious tone:_

'_What. Is. This?'_

'_Jack, I-'started Scarlett, but she was soon interrupted._

'_Please tell me this is a fake' said Jack, his darker side coming out._

'_I-'stuttered Scarlett_

'_Tell me' demanded Jack_

'_It's not a fake… it's true' sighed Scarlett_

_Xx_

'_I love you' sighed Jack_

_Xx_

'Scarlett!'

Will's voice echoed through her dreams and brought her unwillingly back to the present, 'Scarlett! Wake up'. Scarlett groaned as she opened her eyes to see Will Turner standing over her. She had been hiding in the Blacksmith's shop for around a year and in doing so avoided any consequence of her escape from the gallows. Mr Brown had been strangely helpful of Scarlett, although she gathers Will had made some sort of story up so he'd let her stay. She hardly if ever ventured outside for fear of being arrested, her wound from the battle had kept her in bed for the first few months, and so she had lost a lot of strength. Will and Elizabeth's relationship fast advanced, and they became engaged. Elizabeth still disliked Scarlett and the feeling was mutual, but they became civil as they both grew closer to Will.

After being woken up she slowly sat up in the bed, her back ached and her eyes could barely focus. She asked, 'Will, what do you want?'

'It's an emergency' exclaimed Will, he was frantic and so put Scarlett on alert.

She looked around the shop, there was no intruder, she listened and there was no cannon-fire. She couldn't see one threat anywhere; she looked back to Will and said 'There doesn't look like an emergency?'

Will grabbed her hands and pulled her up, he brought her into the light and said, 'I need help getting dressed; my hands are shaking so badly I can't concentrate'

It took Scarlett a moment to comprehend his emergency, and then she remembered, today was his wedding. She smirked at the shaking man and said 'William Turner? Nervous? Never thought I'd see the day'

Will smiled, 'I just can't believe I'm marrying Elizabeth today. It's like all dreams are coming true'

Scarlett stepped forward and put his tie around his neck, it was a fancy, frilly thing that Scarlett had little experience of, but she thought she might as well try. She started to tie is and said, 'You sound like a character out of a fairy-tale; except I'm sure the Prince would be able to tie his own tie'

'Think she'll turn up?'

'Will of course she will. She's probably already there! Trust me, stop worrying, everything will be fine'

'Can't you be there?'

'Will I'm still wanted for escaping the gallows, I'm not in the mood to be arrested'

'But Norrington's gone now? Surely you'll be fine'

Scarlett sighed as she finished the tie, 'I wouldn't use a man's disappearance as a positive point. God knows where he is'. Whilst she stayed in Port Royal, both Groves and Norrington made an effort to check in on her, and again they became close. He left in pursuit of Sparrow and the Pearl, only to be met with a hurricane. He lost everything and disappeared, to Scarlett's relief Groves was promoted and so remained in Port Royal.

Will started again, 'But even if you don't go to the wedding, you need to see Matilda'

'Who is Matilda?' asked Scarlett

'She's a medicine woman, I asked if she could look at your scar and see if it could be healed better'

Scarlett scoffed, 'Which scar?' her back was still laden with wounds from the flogging but the Caribbean sun had tanned them so they did not stand out as much as before. She continued, 'In any case, it's been a year, it won't heal anymore'

Will put on his most desperate face and egged Scarlett to go see the woman, 'Please go, for me? On my wedding day? It won't take long and I'll still be here when you get back' he held her hands and tilted his head, trying every possible move to convince her to give in.

Scarlett broke away and said, 'Fine! You twisted my arm. Where is this Matilda?' Will gave her the directions and she remembered every word, she readied herself to go outside and even brought her trusted sword. 'Now, is there anything else you need before I go?'

'I'm now worried about the fact I haven't done anything to commemorate my last time as a single man!'

'Well, slightly late now Will' she laughed. He ran over to her, grabbed her face and gave her a quick kiss. Scarlett stood there stunned and then said 'Will that do?'

'Yes that just about solved it. I feel much better, now go!' He ushered Scarlett out the door otherwise she would have just hidden back in the shop. Scarlett protested as she first stepped outside, 'Go now, and please be nice' he pushed her into the street so she was out the doorway.

Scarlett turned around and said 'But-' Will had closed the door. She sighed and walked the route to this medicine woman's house. In England they would probably have proclaimed her a witch, probably why she moved to the Caribbean. She passed by various people, none of whom shouted for help or gave her a dirty look. They merely smiled at her and even shouted 'Good Morning', her nerves calmed until she reached her destination. She knocked three times on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A middle aged woman opened the door, a smile beaming on her face; she beckoned Scarlett in and asked 'What can I help you with my dear?'

Scarlett looked around her home; there was a long table in the centre of the room, jars and bags of all sorts of herbs and medicines strewn along the walls. 'Erm, my friend Will Turner told me to come see you about healing my scars a bit more?'

'Oh, you must be Miss Scarlett. Come in my dear and let me see that scar' she walked Scarlett over to the table and she sat upon it, her legs dangling over the sides. Scarlett lifted up her shirt and showed Matilda the wound, the woman tutted at her and said 'Nasty scratch that is, how did you do that?'

'Fighting off un-dead pirates'

'Ah… well… I've never heard a story like that. You must be like my daughter, head in the clouds!' she laughed, Scarlett just smirked, if only she knew. 'Now I think I have something I can do for those scars. You see there is some tissue that could be removed to make the scars smaller or I have a lotion which could get rid of the dead skin?' Scarlett looked at the surgical tools in the next room, she swallowed and said:

'I'll go with the lotion thank you'

'Alright love' she got the lotion and some herbs, told Scarlett to lie down on her left side so the scar was facing upwards. 'Now I just have to split the scar slightly to get inside it' Scarlett nearly jumped up but she lay still for Will. The woman took a small surgical knife and slit the wound, it bled only a tiny amount and Scarlett was not in much pain but a dull sting. She sighed, the woman may look slightly crazy, but she knows what she's doing. The woman finished the procedure and said 'There, that went very well, I'll just go get some dressings for the wound, don't move' she smiled and left.

Scarlett looked back in front of her, and just as she did, movement caught her eye. She saw the swish of a dress from behind the beam and she gathered it was Matilda's daughter. She smirked and said 'You can come out you know, I don't bite'

Just as Scarlett had suspected, the girl stepped out of the shadows, she looked about 17 or 18, she had black hair like her mother, but her eyes were a dazzling hazel. Scarlett was wondering why she had not been married yet, the amount of bachelors in Port Royal; she could be married in a mansion if she tried. She spoke, 'Sorry, I am just curious about your scar. You say that you were fighting off un-dead pirates… and the only story of that I have heard is from the Isla De Muerta. Unless…unless you were there. With Jack Sparrow'

'He prefers Captain Sparrow, you know'

She gasped 'You know Jack Sparrow!'

'I know him in ways no-one else does' murmured Scarlett, 'My name is Captain Scarlett of th-'

The girl interrupted in a frantically excited way 'of the Soleil De La Mer! I've read about you' Scarlett smirked; she didn't know she was written about. Perhaps her ego could use a little feeding. 'Here' the girl said as she brought over a book to the table. She opened a page and let Scarlett read about her own adventures. Scarlett looked and smiled at the memories, although, there was a running theme throughout it. A great mystery about why she disappeared off the map, the book said some thought she was in the Locker, others thought she found true love and gave up piracy.

'_All complete rubbish'_ thought Scarlett. Just as she was about to speak to the girl, Matilda came back in and shooed the girl away, 'I wish you wouldn't read those pirate stories Katherine, they fill your heads with unrealistic ideas' she started to dress Scarlett's wound, 'She even believes that she will go to a ball and fall in love with a prince. Here. In Port Royal when we scrape by for money. No good comes from dreaming, we need to be grateful for what we have'

'I know mama I'm sorry, I am grateful' said Katherine.

'I know you are Katherine, I'm just stressed with those Navy men charging around' replied the mother

'Navy men?' exclaimed Scarlett, who jumped up. Thank goodness the wound was dressed. 'I have to go' Scarlett quickly put some money on the table and ran out of the door. Her shirt still un-tucked and small specks of blood staining it, she pushed through the pain and ran back to the shop. She opened the door and shouted for Will. He was nowhere to be seen.

Spontaneously she ran to the location of the wedding, she knew that the Company or Navy could find him a criminal too for helping Jack. Rain began to pour down, it drenched her head to toe, she saw in the distance the wedding arch, but no-one was under it. She rounded the corner to see both Will and Elizabeth in shackles, held by men in uniforms. Governor Swann was protesting the arrests at the man responsible, he was facing the other way and so she couldn't see his face. The man turned to Governor Swann and said 'Governor Wetherby Swann it has been too long' that voice, she recognised it.

'Cutler Beckett?' asked Governor Swann and the man turned round so Scarlett could see his face.

'It's Lord now, actually' said Beckett, and Scarlett's breathing stopped.

It was him. The man who ruined her life.

Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan in Motion

**Hello everyone! I've finished school for summer... well forever cause I'm going to university in September! So I have a lot of time on my hands, hence how chapter two is here so quickly.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed including my two favourite fans, Eclipsed Charm and Gothic Unicorn. I wouldn't be doing this without you and you guys are awesome!**

**I have done a bit of remodelling of Beckett's Office building but we don't actually see anything other than the office itself so... I could be right...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, I only own Scarlett my OC and the others to come.**

**Enjoy!- StardustChaser2012**

* * *

Scarlett gasped and quickly walked backwards so she was behind the corner. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her vision blurred, she could not understand that foul man was back in her life and to Scarlett's dismay; it looked like he was staying. She decided the best thing to do was to run back to the shop; she turned around, only to come face to face with a lewd employee of the company. 'Hello beautiful, what's got you all worked up then?' he moved forward so that she was against the wall in between his arms. 'I can cheer you up' said the man, he moved closer to her neck and kissed it, out of pure anger Scarlett brought her knee up and it crunched into his groin. This caused him to double over in pain, she tried to make a break for it but the soldier grabbed her arm. 'You're in a lot of trouble little girl' and with the last word he pushed her into the wall, her back collided with such a force the previously dressed wound started to bleed. Scarlett was in such a state of shock she couldn't figure out a plan, but just as the soldier advanced a voice came from around the corner:

'Mr Smith, what on earth is going on around there?' it was Beckett, the struggle obviously causing a commotion. Scarlett took his distraction to punch him in the nose, she saw blood streaming from it and so she ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to the shop. Beckett walked around the corner and took in the sight before him, 'what happened to you?'

'A blonde wench attacked me as I tried to move her away from the scene. She ran off into the town'

'What did she look like?' enquired Beckett

'Light blonde hair, green eyes, and a temper that no good woman should have'

Suddenly an evil smirk spread across Beckett's face, he walked back around to Elizabeth and Will, 'That description matches an old acquaintance of mine, and in fact, there is an arrest warrant for her as well.' He walked maliciously close to Will and said lowly, 'Where is Miss Scarlett?'

Xx

Scarlett ran round the corner to the shop, but halted, she saw there were soldiers waiting outside of it. Her only solution was to go to that medicine woman's home, so she turned around and departed. There were soldiers all around, all employees of the Company, she had been safe under the protection of Norrington but after he resigned his post he disappeared. She knew both Will and Elizabeth would have been dragged off to the prison and she bet that Beckett will bargain some information on either her or Jack for their freedom. She reached her destination, instead of knocking on the door, Scarlett just burst in and gave the woman and her daughter a fright. 'I'm sorry for barging in but I'm in a tiny bit of trouble with the law and can't go home' said Scarlett, panting.

Matilda stood up and exclaimed, 'In trouble with the law? What on God's green earth have you done? And look' she moved to her wound, 'You're scar has split again!'

'Look, Matilda, I don't ask for much and there will be no risk of harm to you or your family'

'I will only let you stay when you tell me who you really are Scarlett' said Matilda with a hint of anger in her voice; you could tell she didn't like being deceived

'Well, my name is Scarlett, I didn't lie about that. I'm a pirate captain…well I was a captain… I still kind of am… anyway that's a long story. But the base line is, I escaped the gallows last year and have been lying low since. I had the protection of the Commodore but since he has resigned I am vulnerable. The reason I have to stay now is because a solider was forcing himself on me and I punched him, breaking his nose…' Scarlett looked at the daughter, unless Scarlett's vision was going, she swore she had a smirk on her face. 'Please let me stay Matilda'

Matilda just looked at Scarlett, and saw that she was desperate, her moral compass was spinning, either she broke the law and saved a pirate, or obeyed the law and sent a girl to her death. She sighed and said 'Fine, I will let you stay, but you must stay out of sight and hide here'

'I will, thank you so much Matilda' said Scarlett as she grabbed the woman's hands in gratitude.

'I'll show her where she can stay mama' said Katherine standing up. She beckoned Scarlett over and led her up a short staircase to a room in the back of the house. 'You can sleep here' Scarlett smiled and thanked her, groaning as she sat down on the small bed. 'May I ask a question?' asked Katherine

'Of course' replied Scarlett

'Are you really going to stay hidden and out of sight?'

Scarlett smirked, 'Of course not, I'm going to plan a heist'

The girl quickly looked up 'A heist! Can I be a part of it?'

Scarlett sighed, 'Look Katherine, I don't think I need anyone else. It'll just be a small break in then I'll be out of your hair'

The girl looked downtrodden; she murmured an 'ok' then walked out the room. Scarlett quickly shook it off and continued to think of a way to gain Letters of Marque; they could free Will, Elizabeth and herself. She's sure that Beckett would have some in his new office, so the only thing she needed to do was to get in. After hours of staring at her feet she could not think of any way to carry out the heist, she walked to the small window and looked outside. She could see the townspeople carrying about their daily lives, and everything was normal, except for one man carrying a box of enveloped letters. He looked like he was struggling with it and eventually dropped the box on the floor. The wind caught the envelopes and they went flying around, Scarlett saw one fly towards her window, and it landed on the wall next to her. She quickly grabbed it and took it inside, she noticed a red seal on the back but she could not recognise it. She ripped it open and it was an invitation, someone called Georgiana Wilson was invited to a masquerade ball at the EITC building. It was a ball to celebrate the arrival of Lord Beckett and the company; it was invitation only and was to be held tomorrow night.

Ideas sparked in Scarlett's head, a ball would certainly make it easier to get into Beckett's office without anyone being inside or seeing her. The music would be loud and everyone would be too busy socialising to notice someone entering the office. The biggest plus however, was that Beckett would be occupied. 'Now' said Scarlett to nobody but herself, 'I need someone on the inside to tell me the details of security for the ball'.

She walked back to the window and heard a man say 'Sir are you alright, here let me give you a hand'. Scarlett looked over and saw Lt Groves helping the post man collect the invitations; he helped the man up from the ground and carried the box for him.

Scarlett smiled, she had found her inside man, 'Theodore Groves you are always my knight in shining armour'. Scarlett walked around the room thinking through the rest of the plan, one she was inside she would still need some sort of distraction so that the guards would move away from the office.

'I just need a distraction' said Scarlett and just as she turned around, she saw Katherine sitting on her bed reading a pirate novel. Scarlett smirked and said:

'Perfect'

* * *

**Woo, so the plots FINALLY getting started haha the first two chapters are always introductory. It kinda says in the description how the scheme will turn out but it's vital to the plot haha.**

**I like saying haha... haha.**

**Anyhoo, I have drank too many energy drinks today and so I will leave you...**

**REVIEW PLEASEE! Preettyy pleaseee. 3**

**- A very hyper StardustChaser2012**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

Scarlett was up late into the night staring at the office building where her grand heist would materialize. She looked at each window, each set of soldiers, anything that would hinder her advancement. She would talk to Groves and Katherine in the morning and then preparations for her disguise would start. She took the invitation of Georgiana Wilson and took on her persona for the ball. It was a masquerade so she could wear the mask and nobody would suspect her true identity. Just as Scarlett was planning the last details of the heist, her last candle burned out. She looked at it smoke and said 'I must have been up longer than I thought'. She sighed with exhaustion and just lay her head on the table, just for a few seconds…

She was woken up by Katherine knocking on her door, Scarlett jumped up, her notes sticking to her face. She saw the golden sun gleaming over the horizon and the seagulls flying over the sea, she turned around to Katherine and said 'I'm just going to cut to the chase; I have a proposition for you to be involved in my plan'. Katherine's mouth curved into a smirk and her eyes seemed to light up, and from there Scarlett knew she didn't have to convince the girl anymore.

She spoke to Katherine for at least an hour about her role in the plan, until Katherine asked 'How will I get into the ball?'

'That's my surprise for later' smiled Scarlett, really the only reason it would be a surprise is because she hadn't actually told Groves yet. 'Now, I have to go make arrangements, but meet me in your finest dress at eight o clock' the girl nodded and Scarlett took off. She walked downstairs and out of the house, ran to the post office and told the woman behind the counter to 'get this letter to Theodore Groves immediately'. The woman nodded and sent a post boy running to the address; Scarlett had now gotten all the parts of her heist sorted, except her outfit. It seemed superficial to Scarlett to be so concerned with appearance, but she had a persona to adapt to and needed to look like a posh snob. Scarlett stopped outside the post office and thought, she had no money to buy a dress, had too high a profile to steal one… then suddenly, a thought popped into her head and she ran off in that direction.

She approached the Governor's manor with caution, she knew that Governor Swann would be there and he wasn't approving of her piracy the last time they met. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a maid, 'I must speak to the governor' stated Scarlett. The maid let her in the house and Scarlett was in awe at the level of decorum just the entrance had, she was snapped out of her daze as the Governor approached her angrily.

'You!' he exclaimed, 'You have no right to come here; you are the very reason that my Elizabeth is sitting in a filthy jail cell!'

'Governor Swann that is the very reason I am here. I intend to obtain letters of marque to free both William and Elizabeth. They will not be anywhere near the gallows if you help me'

'And how do you intend to obtain these letters?'

'Beckett has copies in his office, he always comes prepared'

'So you have set up a meeting'

'A meeting of sorts, the kind of meeting where we don't actually meet and he doesn't know we're having the meeting and I just walk in and take the documents…'

'What?'

'Basically I'm stealing them'

'How absurd! You think that would work? Do you pirates not comprehend the risk you're putting on other people! If you fail Elizabeth will die!' the old man leant against a table and sighed, rubbing his eyes. 'I can't lose another one' he said, Scarlett felt a shot of sadness, the man had already lost his wife and should she fail his daughter as well.

'Governor, didn't you say last year, _Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course_?'

The Governor sighed and said 'you will be the death of me you pirates. What is it you need?'

Scarlett explained the plan and what part he needed to play in it. He told her that he would find a dress suitable for her to wear to the ball. She was taken by the maid to Elizabeth's room where the Governor would bring the dress to. She sat down on the bed, she jumped as she nearly sank into it, and the comfort of a good bed is something she had never experienced. The Governor walked in just as that moment occurred, he let out a small laugh at the girl. On the outside she seemed so confident, but in a different environment, she was as naïve as a child. 'Here' he said, holding out a dress for the girl. Scarlett reluctantly reached out and took it from his hands; she had never worn a dress since she ran away. She thought the cloth in her hands was the entire dress, but no, two maids walked in carrying all sorts of layers and contraptions to make the dress complete.

As they led Scarlett behind the screen where she would dress, she quickly said, 'I have one condition, I am not wearing a corset!' The Governor laughed to himself and left the room.

Time passed by and the Governor was waiting in the lobby for Scarlett to finally reappear, he had heard numerous curses and shrieks from upstairs, she wasn't going to enter civilised society any time soon. He looked at the clock, it was half past seven, only half an hour till the ball, 'She'd best be ready-' he cut himself off as he saw Scarlett walking down the stairs. Her hair was tied in a neat bun and her face painted with the most expensive makeup. The sight touched one of his heart strings, she looked just like his wife in her prime, she even had the same colour hair. The old man gathered his emotions together and proceeded to meet Scarlett at the bottom of the stairs. Her dress was light blue and had pastel pink flowers trailing up the sides. The sleeves cut off at her elbow and lace hung down from them, the dress was tied together at the front by ribbon, and she truly looked beautiful.

'I love this dress!' exclaimed Scarlett, the Governor smiled thinking she did have some civility in her, 'It's great to hide my sword in! Beckett won't know what hit him' _Nope_, the Governor thought, still a pirate.

He rolled his eyes and walked to the table where her invitation lay, he picked it up and said 'Here you go, Georgiana'

Scarlett smiled and put her hand on the Governor's shoulder, 'Thank you, Governor, for everything today. I will see Elizabeth is freed'

'I trust you, now go, time is short' he ushered her out the door to a carriage he had waiting. He helped her inside then knocked on the outside, signalling the driver to leave.

The carriage ride was short and sweet, and as they approached the Company's building, butterflies grew in her stomach.

This was the night,

The night to free her friends

The night to face her foe,

The night which will dissolve the past into a clear future.

The door to the carriage opened, and the soldier held out his hand, helping her out the carriage. Scarlett held her white lace mask in her hand, the ribbons dancing in the wind, she was walked to the door and led to an enormous ballroom filled with figures dancing, socialising and then she saw Beckett. Her hand curled into a fist, then suddenly someone took the mask from her hand. His hands were gentle and soft; he put it over her eyes and tied it at the back. 'Good Luck' whispered Groves and kissed her on the cheek.

'Entering, Miss Georgiana Wilson' announced the man by the door, the room turned round to see her and Scarlett took a deep breath, taking the first step into the abyss.

* * *

**And there you go! :p Please review all your abuse for this chapter cause I honestly am ashamed of it hahaha I promise the next will be better!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE I'M DESPERATE! I WONT DENY IT**

**StardustChaser2012 x**


	4. Chapter 4: The Heist

**Right, this needs to be read before reading the chapter :)**

**Bold + Italic, is flashback from the first fic.**

**The scenes following in Italic are images of what actually happened. The flashback is first then the scenes after show you what happened.**

**Now that complication's out the way, Enjoy :D**

**x**

* * *

Scarlett walked towards the staircase, the force of a thousand eyes upon her made her hands shake; she wasn't used to situations like this. She came into this wealthy world wild and strong, but her confidence faltered seeing the face of the very man who destroyed her. His very existence haunted her in her darkest thoughts, and she couldn't wait to be rid of his influence. To gain back her final dignity, she would have to pull of this heist flawlessly. She walked onto the ballroom floor, seeing Groves and Katherine; she made her way over to them. Nodding her head and acknowledging greetings from all these masked figures, she wore the persona of Georgiana Wilson perfectly. Groves saw her and smiled, 'Sc-' he started but suddenly stopped realising his mistake, 'I mean, Miss Wilson, what a pleasure to see you on this fine evening. May I introduce my companion, Miss Katherine Stewart?'

Katherine stepped forward, Scarlett hardly recognised the young girl, and her hair was half tied in plaits around her small head and the rest hung down her back in spirals. She wore a gold mask, detailed with music scores under the eyes, the colour illuminating her hazel eyes making them sparkle. A large smile spread across her face when she looked at Groves. Scarlett suspected she was gaining quite a crush on him, even Scarlett thought he was handsome. As she stepped forward to greet Scarlett her beige damask dress floated, and swung back and forth, the girl curtseyed as did Scarlett. Both rising up, they smiled at each other, Groves stepped forward and said, 'May I have the next dance Miss Wilson, to discuss… matters' Scarlett nodded as he took her hand and led her out. In the corner of her eye she saw a soldier ask Katherine to dance; she all too happily obliged and practically skipped to the floor. The music started and they started to dance, it was an eerie waltz the music hauntingly beautiful, yet still the sense of danger seeped into Scarlett. The pair broke apart and put one hand together, walking in a circle. Groves leant in and whispered, 'What is your plan?'

'I want Katherine to pretend to faint, that way the guards will run into the ballroom, allowing me to sneak upstairs and proceed to the office' whispered Scarlett

'When do you want Katherine to faint?'

'Dance with her and spin her, near to the last time you'll spin her she will faint'

The music had stopped and the room applauded the orchestra, causing the pair to break apart. They felt like they had the attention of everyone in the room, including Beckett who glanced over at Scarlett, his eyes lingering for a short while then returning to his conversation. Scarlett curtseyed to Groves and smiled, with him repeating all actions. He re-joined Katherine and led her into another dance, telling her the plan as they moved. Scarlett stood by the entrance door watching them move, when people enquired about her position she merely replied, 'I just need some air, these corsets don't leave much room'. As Scarlett tuned back into the music she could hear it building into a crescendo. Groves had begun to move into the final spins with Katherine until the music ended and she collapsed on the ground. This caused a loud gasp to echo around the room, all eyes were on her and the soldiers by the door were rushing to her side.

Scarlett snuck out of the ballroom and ran over to the staircase leading to the surrounding balcony and eventually Beckett's office. She quickly glanced around the room and started to climb up the stairs. Her heart racing as she ascended the stairs, the distraction wouldn't last for long. But little to Scarlett's knowledge, a lieutenant entered the lobby and saw the swish of skirt, along with a shadow of a figure walking onto the balcony. He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight and decided to investigate the situation. He walked briskly up the stairs and started to follow the suspect, keeping his sword nearby for any sign of trouble.

Scarlett walked as quickly as her skirts would allow her around the balcony, hiding in the shadows so that nobody in the ballroom would see her. She found her way to some glass double doors, looking inside she saw that it was Beckett's office. Her hand reached out for the gold handle and to her luck the door opened. Walking inside she saw an enormous map, half painted, on the left hand wall. Scarlett was at awe at the fine detail, it always excited her to see all the blank corners of the world still there to discover. However, her mind had to be set on collecting the Letters of Marque. She walked over to his desk, glancing quickly at his seal lying on the wood, it sparked memories of their last encounter and she fast thrust those images from her mind. With no bearings, she started to open every drawer, move all papers around to gain those letters. Anxiety growing in her stomach, she did not hear the lieutenant enter the room.

'I was going to consider that you were lost, however now I see, you're exactly where you wanted to be' he said, walking towards her. Scarlett straightened up and stood her ground, not moving from her spot behind the desk. 'I mean it's obvious you're an imposter since anyone close to Georgiana Wilson would know she is bedridden with the sweats'

Scarlett decided to speak, forcing her voice to hide her inside anxiety, 'So I suppose you are close to Georgiana?'

The soldier scoffed, 'I've never met her in my life' he walked to the desk and leant against it, 'I just know what I need to know'

'In my opinion knowing only what you need to know is the greatest sign of ignorance'

He pushed himself off the desk, straightening back up so he towered over her, 'So now, you are calling me ignorant, when you are the one who thought not one person would see you come up here?'

'I didn't believe nobody would see me, I just knew no-one could stop me'

'Is that a challenge?'

'You can take it as a challenge if you wish to, but should you accept, be ready to admit defeat'

'You're hardly in a position to be making threats girl, you don't even have a sword'

Scarlett released a clasp on the side of her dress, causing the skirts to fall to the floor, unveiling her black tight trousers, boots and her sword on her hip. 'I always have a sword'. They both unsheathed their swords and lunged towards each other. Swords smashing against each other, metal against metal, their will as strong as iron. Neither was holding back, every move Scarlett made the soldier blocked and vice versa. His attacks were stronger and had much more force than Scarlett's, but hers were precise and deadly. The soldier took a large swing of his sword and it collided, full force, with Scarlett's sword, throwing it out of her hand and across the room. Panicking, Scarlett made a move towards it, but the soldier caught her wrist, pulled her back and slipped his leg behind hers, taking her to the floor with his sword at her neck, the power of the fall causing Scarlett's mask to slip half off. The soldier knelt down, and seeing the mask halted. He reached his hand out to grab the mask. Scarlett struggled and shouted, 'Get off of me!' Unable to move without risking her throat, she had to allow the man to take off the mask.

He let out a small gasp, 'Scarlett?' he near whispered.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the man's face, those blue orbs that were his eyes sparking her brain to remember exactly who he was, 'Bailey' she whispered as her mind flashed back to her conversation with Jack on the island concerning that very man.

/

'_**They tied me to the front of the ship, for the whole journey back to Tortuga, where they left me hanging; I thought I was going to die until someone cut me down'**_

'_What has happened to you?' said Bailey as he moved Scarlett's hair from her face, hearing her groan his heart lit up, she was alive. He quickly pulled out his knife and cut her down. The salt which had crusted on her back crackling away and falling back into the sea, he pulled her from the ship and cradled her in his arms. Blood seeped from her wounds as her skin stretched back into place, his shirt was stained by her blood but un-phased, he ran to a doctor._

'_**He proposed I should run away from the Pearl, and go on his father's ship, where we could sail over the horizons'**_

_Bailey walked over to the ship which had been kept in a private port around the east end of the island; he placed his hand on the side and said 'We called it the Soleil de la Mer, the Sun of the Sea. Made with the finest wood, sails like a dream, It could take you, us, to a new life away from this place. Away from those people who did that to you'_

'_You do know I'm a pirate?' said Scarlett _

'_Who isn't on this island?' laughed Bailey_

'_Won't your father mind us taking his ship?'_

'_My father passed away with my mother many years ago. There was a fire… they didn't make it. But when he was alive he taught me everything about sailing and together we spent years building this ship with some friends on the island. He used to build ships in England for the navy but when they started incorporating slave transport into his job he left for the Caribbean. Wanting to be in a place isolated from the Navy he chose here, but he always told me to sail the seas when he died. He said "if you must steal, give to the less fortunate. If you must fight, fight for what is good. And if you see an opportunity, take it, and sail over the horizon. Never stopping till that last breath leaves your lungs"._

'_Well then, let's take it' smiled Scarlett as Bailey and her both climbed up onto the ship, inspecting their tool for adventure. _

'_**So, we gathered a crew of gentle sailors, who had been wronged by their own crew and the man who rescued me, Mr Bailey, became the first mate and I the captain'**_

/

Scarlett just stared at the man she once knew and Bailey looked at the Captain who abandoned him and their crew. The silent moment seeming to last a lifetime, until they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

'I love these little reunions, don't you?' said Beckett.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN. SO Beckett's back on the scene and that heist went pretty bad for Scarlett. What will happen when her and Beckett are reunited and what will Scarlett do seeing the man who she abandoned all those years ago,**

**You'll find out in Chapter 5 woohoo**

**Please Review :D ~StardustChaser2012**


End file.
